


Play Dates and Sweet Days

by undenanable



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: CEO Minhyun, Fluff, M/M, Preschool Kid Daehwi, Preschool Kid Jinyoung, Preschool Teacher Jihoon, Smut, hwang minhyun - Freeform, hwangwink, one night stand turned romance, park jihoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undenanable/pseuds/undenanable
Summary: Jihoon's luck runs out when he discovers that his one night stand is one of his students' guardian.Minhyun knows he can't handle running a multinational corporation and raising his sister's son.But fate has other plans for the both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an entry for the Park Jihoon Birthday Fic Fest but I sometimes didn't have the energy to write this. But here I am, sharing this in order to gain the motivation to keep it going. I've been working on other works lately but I wanted to add something in the HwangWink tag. Hope you like it.

 

The wisest of romance decisions did not involve dimly lit clubs and an arrangement passed dinnertime but with the lack of better judgment, Park Jihoon was sitting near the bar counter, downing a bottle of beer as he waited for his match to arrive. It wasn’t that he  unaware of the dangers that came with it; Jihoon had done this long enough to know how to bail on a date.

 

Discovering his own sexuality during his university years was a whole new world for him. He had kept it inside the closet for the vast majority that didn’t matter and from the judging eyes of his parents. Only those who were close to him knew of his preferences and his occasional proclivities with other men. Some of them were older and some of them were his age too but usually it was an arrangement that never lasted for more than a couple of months. The way his relationships were transient never really bothered Jihoon. In a way, he probably wasn’t even ready for it yet. Attachment meant that he had to face his parents sooner or later and for now, he wasn’t ready for that type of confrontation. At present, he was contented with his career, his life and his secret little meetings with men who just really need someone to get off to.

 

It was already eleven in the evening and there was still no sign of the man who called himself “OptimusMan” online. They had arranged to meet at ten thirty in the evening and he even requested that Jihoon wait for him at the bar counter. But a couple of minutes passed their agreed time, there wasn’t even a single message from him yet. The last thing Jihoon wanted to do was sound desperate on text but he needed confirmation if they were still on for tonight or else he would just leave then and there. Fortunately, right before he was about to tap the send button for his message asking where his date was, he received a reply from the man himself, stating that he had just arrived at the venue and that he apologized for his tardiness (Jihoon scoffed at his attempt to be formal). He erased his previous message and replied with a simple “okay” then continued to finish the beer in his hand. Jihoon made it a habit not to get too intoxicated so that he could decide whether or not the man he was going to spend the night with wasn’t a total creep. He made sure the amount he consumed was enough to make him do daring decisions whilst still having the capacity to think rationally.

 

After a while, a handsome man in a plain white shirt and dark jeans sat right next to him and stole a curious glance. Jihoon would have been lying if he didn’t wish the handsome stranger was the one he was meeting up with. The plain white shirt he was wearing didn’t seem like the cheap kind sold in department stores and the jeans he wore seemed to fit him perfectly (way too perfectly). The stranger checked his phone and began typing something before he called the bartender and ordered himself a drink. A couple of minutes later both Jihoon and the man jolted in surprise as they hear Jihoon’s phone buzzing on top of the table. Quickly, Jihoon checked his phone, his eyes wide in surprise as discovered that the text was from his date.

 

_I’m already at the bar counter,_ it said.

 

“Excuse me, are you t underscore wink twenty nine?” the man beside him asked. Jihoon faced him, his heart beating fast inside his chest after witnessing the man’s sharp eyes gazing upon his soul. The man was utterly beautiful, with a sort of formal prestige to him even in his casual attire. Out of all the men Jihoon had met up with, this stranger was definitely at the top of his list. It never occurred to him that he would luck out this much tonight.

 

But like the lame person that he was, it took him a while to actually answer his date only to simply nod in response. If it were possible for a man to be utterly perfect, Jihoon believed the stranger was the embodiment of that. Even his formal smile looked like it had been the gift given by the angels to mankind!

 

“You’re OptimusMan?” Jihoon finally had the courage to let something come out of his

 

“Yes, the name’s Minhyun.” The perfect name for such a regal man.

 

“I’m Jihoon,” It was really hard for Jihoon to concentrate when the man named Minhyun gazed at him every now and then. It was a bit unnerving, knowing that such a beautiful pair of eyes was going to be the one locked on his as Minhyun had his way with him tonight. The bartender places a shot of clear alcohol in front of him, cocking his head to the side signifying that the drink was on his date for tonight. “Thanks,” he lifted the glass up with an awkward smile and shoved the liquid down in one gulp. It had a hard sting to it, the type that Jihoon didn’t like. Minhyun did the same with his before ordering another shot. His face was all scrunched up and he almost choked on his drink so Jihoon didn’t understand why Minhyun was getting another one for himself when the man clearly didn’t like the taste of alcohol.

 

“You want some more?” Minhyun offered.

 

“Uh sure, just one more shot of tequila I guess,” Jihoon said.

 

The drinks in this club were overpriced but Minhyun didn’t even squint when he handed the cash over to the bartender. The man was probably loaded, maybe a rich lawyer or some entitled businessman with a rich family fortune to back him up. He didn’t look the playboy type, the one that only played around with his parents cash. Minhyun had the presence of someone who looked like he earned the cash he splurged and maybe it was that quiet power that exuded around him that made him really appealing. Of course, he also had the looks to match.

 

The next shot they consumed already had both of them flushed red. There was a lot of laughing involved even if no one had even bothered to throw in a joke or even spouted anything for that matter. Well, not yet anyways.

 

“So Jihoon, what do you do? You know, other than talk dirty to unknown men on the internet,” Minhyun’s smile was different this time, flirty would have been the shallow term for it but lethal is what it really was.

 

“I’m a teacher, actually. You?” Jihoon replied with a smirk, catching the baffled expression evident on Minhyun’s face.

“Teacher, huh. I wouldn’t want my kid under your care,” Minhyun snorted, offending Jihoon in the process. Sure, he met guys here and there but it didn’t mean he was a pedophile. The arrogant tone in the latter’s voice shattered all the appeal to him.

 

“I don’t prey on children if that’s what you’re worried about. You know, if you just made me come all the way here and wait for you, only to insult me, I’d best be on my way,” It wouldn’t be the first time he’d walk away like this from a date. There were countless other who had treated him this way, maybe even said far more venomous things than what Minhyun had said. Being attracted to men in a close-minded country was both intriguing and painful. Jihoon has had his moments of being exploited but his pride was harder than any stone and he never let it get the best of him. He wasn’t going to start now with some rich asshole implying that he was some sort of child predator.

 

Just before he was about to take his first step leaving the counter, Minhyun grabbed his wrist and gave him an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want it to go that way or well, I just-”

 

“You’re pretty shit at apologies, you know that,” Jihoon yanked his hand off and stalked away, leaving the club. He’s heard those excuses before. Ones where they would explain they just had a little alcohol or that they just had a rough time. It was the same repetitive cycle.

 

Surprisingly, Minhyun was pretty persistent. He followed Jihoon out of the club, trying to get his attention once more. It was cute. But so was every other guy that did that and in the end, screwed Jihoon over. As soon as they were already out of the building, Jihoon decided to give him one last shot at some sort of redemption (if he actually had the brains to come up with something original, which Jihoon completely doubts, but maybe one last look at that dreadfully handsome face won’t hurt).

 

“What is it, asshat?” Jihoon shot him a glare, still building his walls up and getting ready for whatever bullshit Minhyun was going to say to him next.

 

“Look, I’m sorry again. I really am. I shouldn’t have said that. When I arranged this meeting with you, I thought I could spend one night with someone I didn’t know because I don’t want to be alone tonight and I don’t want anyone I know to see me this way. To be honest with you, right now, I’m a mess. I really am and I know you probably had guys say this to you before but please just for now, even for one last night, just stay with this other asshole.”

 

Jihoon was dead silent at Minhyun’s straightforwardness. It was utterly bullshit but at least he was pretty blunt about it. Most guys he’d been with tend to sugarcoat their intentions so Minhyun’s transparency was pretty new (if he _was_ being transparent, to which Jihoon still doubts). But he did come all this way to get laid and he was probably going to never see Minhyun again, so might as well go with it and see if he was more than just a pretty face with tons of cash.

 

 

 

 

When Jihoon imagined Minhyun to be some sort of rich lawyer or businessman, he never imagined him to be an actual tycoon because the district they were going to was a place where known billionaires (with a capital B) actually stayed in. It was like entering a world exclusively for the people who merely breathed and made money with the snap of their fingers. Jihoon worked at a school that was known for educating the children of the rich. Their facilities were advanced and lavish but entering the habitat of the rich and powerful was whole other thing. They had a backyard the size of an actual playground and houses fit for a king. It was like walking into the kingdom of aristocrats and it was completely unnerving how big and grand everything was because he wasn’t used to it. Well, it shouldn’t even be a surprise that Minhyun lived here, given that he actually drove a Maserati - the expensive type.

 

Minhyun had been silent the whole time he was driving, letting the sound of his car’s radio fill the silence instead rather than do it with small talks himself. It made Jihoon a hundred times more nervous. His arrangements always asked if they could rent out a cheap motel for the night or if they had more stable jobs, some three star hotel or something. This man, on the other hand, was taking Jihoon to his own home-his territory. It was definitely too much of a big deal. This was untouched waters. Secrets like these were kept in tobacco-scented dingy rooms with filthy promises fading as the next set of empty souls entered. Secrets like these were not made for homes with lingering memories and where his imprints could be another notch on this man’s bedpost.

 

“Why are you taking me back to your place?” Jihoon decided to break the silence, curiosity getting the best of him. “It’s going to be hard for me to go home later and..” The sudden thought came to him, Minhyun looked rather at that age to marry, so he was probably divorced. It could be possible. There was no harm in putting his assumptions on the table after Minhyun said to his face that he was a child predator. “Your kid might not want to get tainted at such a young age or see his father with another man.”

 

It was the response Jihoon had hoped for. Then again, his assumption wasn’t as offensive as Minhyun’s. The man merely laughed then added, “What made you think I’m a divorced man with a kid?”

 

“Who knows? You could be a homophobic serial killer that brings gay people into their homes to cover up the murder for all I know.” Now that one probably hit the spot because this time, his expression didn’t look amused.

 

“Okay now that really took it way too far-”

 

“Guess now we’re even,” Jihoon said dismissively, a hint of triumph in his tone.

 

“Now, I completely understand why you deal with preschoolers” Minhyun muttered under his breath, thinking Jihoon wouldn’t hear his remark but given their proximity it wasn’t that hard to hear it.

 

“Why? Because I tend to act childish? You’re completely unoriginal”

 

“Look if you’re worried about transportation, my driver can bring you home in the morning,” Minhyun told him which surprised Jihoon because one of his rules for one night stands was that there would be no breakfast in the morning after a night of non-committed sex. It implied way too many things Jihoon was afraid of at the moment, and he wasn’t ready to break any of his rules for Minhyun, even if he was drop dead gorgeous and owned a Maserati.

 

“I didn’t know this deal included breakfast. I’m not a wake up next to you in the morning type of guy. I’m usually the take what you want then leave immediately after hook up kind of guy”

 

“Well you have no choice,” Minhyun told him, his car entering a huge ass estate through a towering metal gate. His garden had an even larger land space than his actual house and the whole greenery looked like it was well-kept by gardeners everyday. The house was even grander than he imagined. Usually business tycoons nowadays liked staying in penthouses near the city so it would be accessible and closer to their workplace. If this was the fantasy land that Minhyun stayed in everyday, then he shouldn’t want to leave this place at all. His house looked like a replica of an old European home with a chimney on the roof, an exterior painted in saturated orange (or yellow, it was hard to tell during the night), two-paneled windows covered in stylistic metal rows and a veranda in one of the rooms. Once he stepped out of the car, the whole house looked a lot bigger, grander in that sense.

 

“The fuck, I didn’t know you were some aristocrat from the west or something,” Jihoon was still in complete awe. Minhyun, although a huge asshole, was definitely at the top of his list. No one ever came close to this, Minhyun was just a man from a whole different league.

 

“I’m not. My parents tend to splurge on housing after a huge paycheck. This is just one of them,” The man says it like it was just a dust off his shoulder to which somehow both intrigued and infuriated Jihoon (if that were even possible).

 

“Right, but wait-” A surge of sudden panic started to fill Jihoon, “your parents are here?”

 

“No, they’re staying at a hotel in the city. They won’t visit since they have a flight back to California tomorrow morning. Don’t worry,” Minhyun answered, walking towards the entrance and opened the arched two-paneled doors that looked like they were custom-made because the design was something Jihoon had never seen before (but it wasn’t like he’s seen every type of door on every rich person’s doorway). He followed Minhyun inside and almost choked there and then upon seeing how grand the interior looked as well. Well, grand in his standards because it looked like it was built to look like a replica of an old English library but with various furniture instead of rows of bookshelves and less books. Most of the wooden furniture was like everything else, custom-made.

 

“Oh shit-” Jihoon gasped. “Minhyun, are you sure you want to-”

 

“Want to what?” There was amusement in Minhyun’s face - a curve of a smile Jihoon wants to rip off because it was vexing how the man was taking advantage of his ignorance.

 

“Want to fuck someone in this really ginormous fancy house. Is this where you always bring your one night stands?”

 

“Depends.” He replied

 

“Depends if what?”

 

“Depends if they have a face as pretty as yours.”

 

_Well fuck._

 

Jihoon blames it on the two shots of tequila. No, he thanks the two shots of tequila he consumed for making him daring enough to grab Minhyun close and pull him into a kiss. To his relief, Minhyun responded with the same ferocity, locking his arms around Jihoon and pressing their bodies close. Such intimacy was enough to get Jihoon to forget the nasty exchange they had a while ago. Lips as soft as Minhyun’s had been quite blunt about his own assumptions regarding Jihoon’s life- but they liked speaking sweet little lies when it all came down to moments of passing passion.

 

“So someone saying your pretty actually turns you on?” He felt the ghost of a smirk on the corner of Minhyun’s lips as they part for half a second.

 

No, it wasn’t like that. If that were the case, Jihoon would have slept with thirty percent of the guys who told him he was pretty. He finally understood why women in most of the romance movies his mother watched were always attracted to the handsome, capable and filthy rich men. This attraction was shallow, no doubt about that, but it was the kind he would gladly relish -- a memory he could look back on. The kind of memorable one time thing.

 

He didn’t bother giving a reply to Minhyun’s question. Not like it needed answering anyways.

 

They were now on the antique couch, with Jihoon’s back resting on the cushion and Minhyun hovering over him. The squeaking of the furniture echoed along with the moans that slipped their mouths. Minhyun definitely knew what he was doing, he was the type to take it slow, softly nibbling on Jihoon’s lips and taking an experimental poke from his tongue. He wasn’t too fast or way too hungry like all the others. Minhyun knew how to take his time, taking the lead but letting Jihoon catch up. Their torrid breaths washed over their faces, bodies both heating up as they crave as much contact with each other, Jihoon tugged the hem of Minhyun’s shirt whispering in between kisses for the other to take his shirt off.

 

And he did.

 

Jihoon’s eyes feasted at the sight of Minhyun’s toned torso. His fingers rested on his chest, running his hands on Minhyun’s firm chest.

 

_Shit, how the fuck can this guy be this visually perfect? This is going to fucking haunt me in my dreams for li-_

 

“Ah-” A more abrupt and louder than usual moan escaped Jihoon’s lips as Minhyun began mouthing kisses on his neck. He was super sensitive there. All the partners he had slept with took advantage of that. Minhyun was no exception. The man lapping the tongue against his skin and grazing his teeth softly to which Jihoon tried to protest. “Fuck, Minhyun no hickeys please”

 

“And why not?” he mumbled against Jihoon’s jaw, his voice sounding melodious with a tinge of sexiness to it.

 

“It’s going to be a bitch to cover on Monday,” Jihoon replied.

 

“Then I’ll just put them in places where no one can see it,” He quickly discarded Jihoon’s shirt and began marking his territory on parts of Jihoon’s skin that could be covered by his attire during the daylight. They ravage each other throughout the night, all their clothes scattered on the living room floor as a mess of kisses and empty nothings wrap them both in a sensual trance. Minhyun was definitely going to be an alluring nightmare, although there was a rough side to him, there was still a gentleness there. It was like he wasn’t treating Jihoon as just another tight hole to get off on, he took his time exploring every crevice of Jihoon’s body. Normally, Jihoon would grow impatient, most of his partners didn’t know what to do or always just went straight to the fucking part. But Minhyun was different. He treated Jihoon almost way too well- that Jihoon’s body quivered even without his neck getting touched.  

 

“Shit, that feels so good,” Jihoon threw his head back and moaned shamelessly, feeling Minhyun’s hum in satisfaction reverberate against his skin. His pretty lips were one thing but his tongue did amazing wonders to his ass. It never really occurred to Jihoon that such ministrations would bring him undone beneath the hands of a rich stranger he just met. He began to prep Jihoon carefully, leaving for a quick moment to rummage through  his pockets, while Jihoon was gasping and vulnerable- a complete needy mess. He then came back to the couch, holding a packet of lube and a condom, the plastic of the lube already ripped open by his teeth.

 

Jihoon grabbed the opportunity to take control this time, stealing the lube from Minhyun’s hands. “Let me do it this time,” he sat up and soaked his hand with the liquid before going in all fours. Minhyun sat at the other side of the couch as Jihoon put on a show, making lewd sounds as he fingered himself open. Jihoon places one hand on Minhyun’s shoulder, moving closer and breathes against the man’s neck. “It’s ride or die, Minhyun,” he whispers coyly.

 

“The former sounds pretty alluring, yeah?” he responds with an airy chuckle.

 

“Ride it is,” Once he Jihoon had finished, Minhyun opens the condom packet as well then slides the rubber in place. Both of them anticipate, eyes locked on each other wordlessly as Jihoon positions himself on Minhyun’s lap and lowers himself slowly, adjusting to the size of Minhyun’s cock. He eventually sank down in place, shivering at how deep the man’s cock was inside of him. They share another kiss, the feeling of closeness now quite familiar, a sort of pull that was no longer forced between them. Jihoon began to move, his arms locked around Minhyun’s neck as he rides into submission, giving in to his own carnal desire. It was unlike any other.

 

Maybe it was just because their bodies just matched well that Jihoon was just too intoxicated with the amount of want that was accumulating from all the foreign sensation he had experienced with Minhyun. It could be that. The man knew how to make his partner, feel good. He could give him that.

 

It was all a whirlwind of lust with the echoes of their moan and the squeaking of the antique couch echoing the room. There was a sense of dominance within Jihoon as he took the lead, he like the way he was taking control this time, letting his partner take the back seat as he brings them into ecstasy. It didn’t take long before Minhyun warns him that he was close, making Jihoon more desperate in his movements. Minhyun bucks his hips and comes inside the condom, he gasped for air with Jihoon still moving to let him ride off his high before resting, laying his head on Minhyun’s shoulder as the man does the same.

 

Jihoon’s cock was still left untouched, throbbing against his abdomen. He could feel long slender hands wrap around it, jerking him off to his release. A strangled cry escaped his lips as his climax came not long after, his chest staining with his juices.

 

“Well shit,” Jihoon managed to say, lifting his head up and leaning it to the side of Minhyun’s. “Tired already?”

 

Minhyun managed to laugh, this time it was fuller, had a better ring and Jihoon swore it was sound he could get used to listening to on a normal day.

 

“I’m definitely up for another round”

 

 

 

Eventually exhaustion weighed in on them after both of them came for the fourth time, this time they stayed in one of the rooms in the ground floor of the house. It was a queen-sized bed fit for five people and seemed too huge for just one person to sleep on. Jihoon wasn’t the cuddling after sex type. Well, not after he got screwed over a bunch of times anyways. So after both he and Minhyun were spent, he tried to persuade the man to just let him leave.

 

“It’s already late,” Minhyun told him. “My driver can bring you home tomorrow morning so just stay here for the night.”

 

“But-”

 

Before he could protest any further, Minhyun already locked Jihoon into a hold, burying his face against Jihoon’s chest. “Please” he whispered. “I know I don’t have the right to ask  any favors from you but please just don’t leave me alone for the night.”

 

Jihoon could hear Minhyun’s voice falter- his strong bravado from a while ago already shattering within minutes. It took him by surprise how all of a sudden, Minhyun was being this way. He sniffled, tears staining Jihoon’s chest as Minhyun let out quiet sobs. It made Jihoon flustered, not knowing what to do, he resorted to humor (well, cheap humor at that).

 

“What is this some sort of kink?”

 

Minhyun laughed despite himself but shook his head in reply. “I wished it was.”

 

Dealing with children gave him this instinct to hug Minhyun close, soothing him while rubbing his back. He cooed just like he would to a distraught child who had hurt himself. This was also the first time that any of his dates cried just after having amazing sex. A part of him wondered if the problem was the sex. Minhyun wasn’t the one getting his ass pounded. But wait, was his ass too tight?

 

“I just lost my sister. She and her husband got into an accident and I just-”

 

_So that’s what it was._

 

“It’s so fucking hard, keeping myself calm in front of people. Being alone and just crying drives me mad. I can’t be like this around the people I know. They expect me to be strong but I can’t Jihoon. I’m weak as shit and I-”

 

The guilt soon ate him alive, thinking how much of an insensitive prick he was for his previoud remark. Losing a loved one, let alone a sibling was excruciatingly painful. It was probably hard for Minhyun to put up a strong front in public, keeping his sorrow inside in the darkness without anyone to cry out to.

 

“There, there” Jihoon cooed, burying his nose on top of his Minhyun’s and hugged him close. “Don’t worry, Minhyun. Just let it all out, your secret is safe with me.”

 

“And Jinyoung, fuck, what do I do about him? He just lost his parents and I’m- I don’t know if I can even handle this. I don’t know what to do, Jihoon. My father left his company under my care and now, my sister with her child? It’s just way too much.”

 

A company and a kid really did seem like huge responsibilities- such weight that he couldn’t imagine one man bearing alone. Coping with the loss of his sister, it must be hard for him to bottle it all inside his chest just to put on a show for the people who needed him to be composed and strong so they could lean on him for support.

 

Jihoon leaned back a little to see Minhyun’s tear-stained, snot-nosed face. It almost made him seem a lot younger, more like a child underneath this shell of a man. Jihoon tipped his chin up, gazed into his eyes intently and wiped away the tears on one of his cheeks. “It’s going to be a lot but you can handle it, alright? You’re going to be great at taking care of Jinyoung and you’re going to run the company fine. Just let it all out, alright Minhyun.” His soft tone of voice turned up on instinct now. He brushed the fringe on Minhyun’s forehead back and planted a soft kiss on the man’s forehead. “I’ll be here, alright?”

 

Maybe this whole companionship was temporary. Sure, he was only going to be here for the night. But maybe Minhyun just needed someone to show his vulnerable side to, just once before everyone expected him to step up and be the man they expected him to be.

 

Eventually, Minhyun began to calm down, his quiet sobs turned into soft sniffles and his breathing relaxed. The sex and the crying had finally taken a toll on him and he finally gave into sleep. Jihoon, on the other hand, continued to brush his fingers against Minhyun’s hair, rubbing the tips against Minhyun’s scalp, a habit he usually did to make his nephew sleep at night. Maybe if he did this, Minhyun could sleep a little better. He clung to Jihoon like a needy child in his sleep. It was definitely a huge contrast from the confident aura he exuded a few hours ago. But this was okay too. It was surprising to see different sides of a person in just one night.

 

Quite intriguing for Jihoon to say the least.

 

“Goodnight, Minhyun”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The possibility of meeting Hwang Minhyun again was really close to none. Like, out of a hundred, Jihoon calculated that destiny gave him 0.05% chances of having their paths cross with Minhyun being this higher being amongst living organisms in the country and Jihoon being a mere teacher in a school for kindergarteners with privileged families. So what are the odds that the Jinyoung he had been crying about that night was actually Jihoon’s student, Bae Jinyoung?
> 
> Definitely not 0.05%

It had been a month since his meeting with Minhyun. After Minhyun had poured out his sadness, stress and frustrations on Jihoon, the man was kind enough to cook him breakfast and take him home. Later though, Jihoon discovered that Minhyun had deactivated his account on the application they met on, and he never heard from the stranger again. He had Minhyun’s number, it was saved on his phone but it remained an unregistered contact. The odds of he and Jihoon meeting again were slim and it was probably for the better. Minhyun had breached boundaries Jihoon had set for himself during their first encounter and hopefully it was never going to happen again.

 

“Unc- I mean teacher?” His nephew, Daehwi, who was also a student at his school still wasn’t accustomed to calling him teacher. His little blunders were still cute especially in his adorable voice. Sometimes, Jihoon decided to let it pass.

 

“Yes, Daehwi?”

 

“Is Jinyoung still not coming to school?” It had been two weeks since Jinyoung was absent from school and Daehwi never missed a day when he’d ask if his best friend was coming to school.

 

“Not today, I guess. Sorry, kid” Jihoon replied with a sad look on his face, seeing Daehwi’s obvious disappointment.

 

Jinyoung’s relatives had informed Jihoon that he would be taking a few weeks off because of his parents’ funeral. Upon hearing the news, he couldn’t believe that little Jinyoung just lost his loved ones at a very young age. After ending the call, he couldn’t help but burst into tears inside the staff room thinking of how devastated bright and cheerful Jinyoung was. He didn’t get into the details of everything because the shock rendered him speechless. Jihoon still remembered bright Mrs. Bae who accompanied her son inside the classroom, holding shy Jinyoung’s hand. It had taken quite a while for Jinyoung to let go of his mother, not wanting her to leave him. Luckily, Daehwi made the first move to initiate a close friendship and from months on, the two had been inseparable.

 

Now, Daehwi kept asking for his best friend. Some days, he would ask Jihoon if they they could go visit his home to see if he was okay but with everything that was going on, he wasn’t sure if that was even possible. Waiting was all they could do as of the moment, give Jinyoung time to heal and understand his situation before he could go to school and interact with his friends again.

 

Once it was time to dismiss his class, Jihoon made sure that everyone had their things in their bags and ready to go home. Today, he asked his sister if he could pick Daehwi up instead since he had a lot of things to do before going home. 

 

Stepping inside the faculty room, he was greeted by Woojin, who still hasn’t gone a day without teasing Jihoon about his billionaire lay. “No news from Christian Grey yet?” 

 

“Woojin, for the last fucking time, stop calling him Christian Grey,” Jihoon groaned “and second of all, I also want nothing to do with the guy so just quit it.” 

 

He sat down and started going through the documents on his desk. There were also some papers he needed to grade on the side and exams he needed to prepare for next month. The last thing he needed was to worry about Hwang Minhyun. True enough, the gorgeous image of the man still remained imprinted in his mind but it wasn’t like it was anything serious. Sure, he’d wonder what the man was up to or if he was okay. But it wasn’t like it was any of his business anyways.

 

“You could have fooled me. I wonder why you keep glancing at your phone during break time for the past few days. Totally let it slip the first couple of times but you know, you seem pretty out of it.”

 

Now that was new. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jihoon was pretty sure his eyes weren’t _always_ glued to the phone during their break time. Woojin just had the tendency to over exaggerate.

 

“I know you, Jihoon. I also know when you’re interested in someone. Just don’t get your heart broken this time around.” There was a hint of a smile on his co-teacher’s lips as he ceased his teasing remarks and continued to go about his work as well. He and Woojin had been friends since junior high school. Woojin was one of the few people he opened up about his sexuality to. He was also the first person to know about it. As soon as he got home, Woojin was the first person to know about his night with Minhyun. They were used to being really open with each other. It was always comforting to Jihoon that even if Woojin had a really unique mindset, he was very warm and open about what Jihoon goes through. 

 

“I won’t.” Jihoon replied, actually hoping he could keep his word.

 

 

 

 

The possibility of meeting Hwang Minhyun again was really close to none. Like, out of a hundred, Jihoon calculated that destiny gave him 0.05% chances of having their paths cross with Minhyun being this higher being amongst living organisms in the country and Jihoon being a mere teacher in a school for kindergarteners with privileged families. So what are the odds that the Jinyoung he had been crying about that night was actually Jihoon’s student, Bae Jinyoung?

 

Definitely not 0.05%

 

He stood frozen at the entrance as he saw the man standing in front of Jinyoung who still looked like he wasn’t ready to go to school just yet. Daehwi, on the other hand, leaped for joy as he is finally reunited with his best friend.

 

“Jinyoung!” Little Daehwi cried, skipping towards his best friend and hugging him tight. “I missed you so much”

 

It also seemed like Minhyun wasn’t expecting his one night stand to be a teacher in his nephew’s school. Jihoon’s blood ran cold through his veins; the possibility of Minhyun using their night against him plaguing his mind. The man could ruin his career just like that. 

 

“Good morning Jinyoung, welcome back to school,” he crouched down to level his gaze with the young boy whose eyes looked puffy, possibly from crying just recently. “You’re a very strong boy, you know that? Daehwi was worried about you.”

 

Jinyoung was silent, unable to look at Jihoon in the eye. He couldn’t blame the child, really. The loss he had just experienced was far too great. 

 

“He’ll be under your care I presume? He told me earlier when he saw you that you were his teacher,” said Minhyun. 

 

Gosh, this was way too convenient to be a coincidence. 

 

“Yeah, are you going to pick him up later?” Jihoon asked, hoping that he’d say no.

 

“Yes, I’ll be picking him up a little later” It was odd (and a little bit infuriating) how cool Minhyun seemed around him. Maybe it came with how he was raised to put on a facade even during the most uncomfortable of situations. 

 

“The school closes at five, pick him up before then” Jihoon told him. Minhyun looked like he was about to add something else but their school bell rang and Jihoon blatantly ignored him, thinking that his last reply was the dismissal of their conversation. 

 

This was going to be terribly awkward, no doubt. But it was just for a few months maybe. Yes, he was only going to be Jinyoung’s teacher for a year and maybe after that, he didn’t have to deal with Hwang Minhyun any longer. 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung wasn’t as lively as he used to. It was already a given. But Daehwi was still so adamant to stay by his side that is just warmed his heart. Throughout the whole day, some kids tried to approach Jinyoung to cheer him up only to get rejected by his gloomy demeanor. Their disappointment was evident so the other kids decided to leave him alone. Jinyoung didn’t say much that day. Also, Jihoon tried his best not to push him into anything and took it easy on him. 

 

When he dropped by the teacher’s lounge during his break, he saw Woojin conversing with Jisung, their head teacher. He paused for a while when he spotted Jihoon and urged him to come over. Before he walked on over to where they were, he pours himself a cup of coffee. He sat by Woojin’s side and listened to them talk about students in their classes. And then, Woojin asked him, “So, did you get Jinyoung’s uncle’s contact number?” 

 

Jihoon didn’t mean to, but he almost choked on his coffee. 

 

“Uhm, yeah.” He simply replied. There was a look in Woojin’s eyes that seemed like he obviously caught on. Sometimes, Jihoon hated how perceptive his best friend was. 

 

“I should go head,” Jisung told them. “I need to check if Jeno and Jaemin haven’t vandalized the walls yet.” Once the head teacher had left, Woojin had his sights set on Jihoon and he knew his best friend was going to bombard him with questions. 

 

“So, what’s his name?” Woojin asked. 

 

“Hwang Minhyun.” 

 

“Oh shit. Wow, what are the odds. He’s billionaire guy?” 

 

“He’s Jinyoung’s uncle. I don’t want to fraternize with any of my students’ relatives.” Jihoon explained pointedly. 

 

“I never said you were going to. Wow, Jihoon, you had plans?” Woojin literally howled in laughter. 

 

“Why the fuck am I friends with you?”

 

 

For the rest of the afternoon, Jinyoung remained withdrawn and silent throughout his lessons. Even with Daehwi trying to talk to him, Jinyoung merely answered with a nod or a few words. The little boy never conversed long. Once classes ended, Jihoon waited until every one of his students were picked up by either their parents or guardians. 

 

Jinyoung was the last student left. He leaned on Daehwi’s shoulder comfortably which was a small triumph for the day. Even if Jinyoung wasn’t as lively or as sociable as he was with his other classmates today, at least he still chose to stick with Daehwi. It warmed Jihoon’s heart how their bond seemed so tight, their friendship so sturdy. As the clock struck four, he sent Minhyun a message, asking him if he was going to be the one picking up Jinyoung. 

 

It took him two minutes to reply a simple “ _yes”_ before following it up with a “ _I’ll be there after my meeting.”_

 

Jihoon let out an exasperated sigh, typing his reply and erasing it again, unable to contain his annoyance. It was already past school hours and Jinyoung was the only student left in the classroom. Of course, Daehwi was there because they went home together, but Jihoon still couldn’t leave if Jinyoung was still in school. 

 

_Meet me at the Mcdonald’s near the school,_ he replied. 

 

“Come on you two,” it was almost time for dinner and the two of them might be hungry. He didn’t bother to look at Minhyun’s reply, feeling rather pissed that the man didn’t even bother to send someone to pick Jinyoung up. It was the least he could do. Most of his students’ parents at least had the decency to tell their caretakers to pick their child up on time. Minhyun was the richest man in Korea. He could’ve just asked a babysitter or some other relative to pick Jinyoung up rather than make the little boy wait for him, while he was still feeling a little miserable and mourning. 

 

Luckily, the Mcdonalds close to school had less people than usual and the three had their orders served immediately. Jihoon was also thankful that Jinyoung wasn’t picky with his food and had what Daehwi was having. The three of them sat down on a table by the window while they waited for Minhyun to arrive. Jihoon decided to ask a couple of safe questions, enough for Jinyoung to answer without hopefully pricking the danger zone. He asked if he had been eating well and where he was staying now. 

 

“Uncle Minhyun doesn’t cook as good as mommy does but he still tries his best,” Jinyoung told Jihoon. 

 

“How is your uncle? Does he treat you well?” Jihoon asked. He remembered the night Minhyun broke down, telling him he wasn’t ready to take care of Jinyoung. The whole parenting thing was probably a huge step for him and Jihoon wouldn’t be surprised if the man had a few stumbles here and there. 

 

“He does. Uncle Minhyun is always nice,” Jinyoung replied. “He would sing me to sleep every night like mommy. Uncle Minhyun has a nice voice.” 

 

“Uncle Jihoon has a nice voice too!” Daehwi added in. “Can Jinyoung sleep over so you can sing him to sleep too, Uncle Jihoon?” 

 

“I don’t know if Jinyoung’s uncle would allow that,” Jihoon saw the disappointment in Daehwi’s eyes which pricked his heart a little. Gosh, children were definitely his weakness. “But maybe we could ask him once he arrives, yeah?” 

 

“Yay!” Daehwi cheered. 

 

After that, he noticed his phone buzz a couple of times and checked it to see if it was Minhyun. Thankfully, it really was him with a text saying he was on his way. 

 

It was almost eight and his sister was already incessantly texting where he and Daehwi were. If only Minhyun had given him the head’s up, he would have informed her earlier about going home late. Later on, Jihoon saw Minhyun enter the room looking frantic. He turns his head in different directions just to look for them. Jihoon raised his hand to show him where they were and Minhyun finally made his way toward their table. Seeing the way Minhyun looked lost and frazzled, Jihoon didn’t have the heart to get mad at him. Knowing his situation, how he was struggling with raising a kid and running a company, maybe complaining wasn’t the right way to go about with it. 

 

“I’m sorry for being late,” Minhyun told them. “The board of directors were really giving me a hard time and didn’t want to let me go until we reached a compromise with the agreement so I had to make it quick.” It wasn’t like his explanation was going to make sense to Jihoon, so he just nodded in response and stood up from his seat. 

 

“Well, seeing as your already here. I’ll leave Jinyoung to you. Daehwi’s mom is already worried sick since it’s almost his bedtime and he still isn’t home,” Jihoon told Minhyun. 

 

“Wait, uhm, let me make it up to you,” Minhyun pulled out his wallet, probably to give money as compensation for making him wait too long. But then, it didn’t feel right. Jihoon placed his hand on Minhyun’s to stop him from pulling out his cash and shook his head. 

 

“It’s fine. I’m a teacher. This is what I do. Just don’t do this again, alright? You’re going to make Jinyoung sadder if you keep this up,” Jihoon managed to give him a smile before telling Daehwi they were going to leave. 

 

“Excuse me, Jinyoung’s uncle. Can Jinyoung stay at our place if ever you get him late?” Daehwi asked Minhyun. It surprised Jihoon that Daehwi actually thought about bringing Jinyoung back to their place. He has asked Jihoon a couple of times if it were possible but sometimes, it never pulled through. 

 

“Uhm,” Minhyun stole a look at Jinyoung, waiting for the child to respond if he actually wanted to stay at his friend’s house. Jinyoung looked at him but with a rather different look, there was a mix of pleading and sadness both at the same time. “Okay, next time. When I’ll have a meeting, maybe Jinyoung can visit you.” 

 

“Yay! Mom has been wanting to meet Jinyoung for so long. Can he also stay at our place on Saturday?” Jihoon was afraid that Daehwi was getting a bit too carried away. He knew that the little boy just wanted to spend more time with his best friend after his long absence but maybe it might make Jinyoung a bit uncomfortable. 

 

“Daehwi, you have to ask Jinyoung first before say that,” Jihoon told his nephew, to which deflated Daehwi’s hopes. 

 

“I don’t mind,” Jinyoung responded shyly. 

 

“Please Uncle Jihoon, Uncle Minhyun!” the little boy had his hands together, begging the both of them to give in. Jihoon looked at Minhyun, waiting for his reply. The man simply sighed and genuinely smiled at Daehwi’s efforts, the first time he had seen the man with that soft expression on his face. 

 

“Okay, if Jinyoung wants to, I don’t see any harm in having him stay over,” Minhyun probably gave in to get on Jinyoung’s good side, which wasn’t really a bad thing actually. He was probably doing the best he can in trying to help Jinyoung cope with the situation. 

 

“Thank you, Uncle Minhyun!” There was a huge smile plastered on Daehwi’s face that Jihoon noticed even Minhyun looked weak. The little boy had that effect on a lot of people; he was such a ball of sunshine to whoever he interacted with. 

 

“Alright, well I’ll see you tomorrow then, Mr. Hwang. Please do pick your nephew up on time, alright?” Jihoon gave his shoulder a light tap and gave the man a small grin. Minhyun clasped his wrist before he could go any further, not that tight but just enough to stop him. 

 

“Wait, I know you said that I didn’t have to make it up to you but I still wanted to ask, uhm,” there was a tint of pink on Minhyun’s cheeks and Jihoon was afraid that this was heading to uncharted territory. Stopping him midway would be rather rude; assuming probably was as well, but there was still this irking feeling within him that knew Minhyun was going to expect something from him. 

 

“Are you free Friday night?” 

 

_I knew it_

 

“Sorry, I promised Daehwi I’d be watching the new Incredibles movie with him this Friday night, so no, I’m not,” the excuse was definitely true. He and Daehwi did plan on watching the movie beforehand, so any plans on Saturday night, even if it involved hot rich guys, were definitely not going to happen. “I’ll just see you on Saturday, alright?” Minhyun loosened his hold on Jihoon’s wrist and eventually let him go. Their playdate on Saturday was a lot safer compared to going out on Friday night with just the two of them. Who knows what would happen if they were alone together? Jihoon’s policy on being one-night stands being ONLY one-night stands were firm. Well, it had to be unless he wanted another chest-wrenching heart ache along the way. 

 

Minhyun might look like a decent enough guy, but so did the others. The factors that made him appealing were not going to change Jihoon’s mind. 

 

“Uncle Jihoon,” Daehwi called his attention, tugging his shirt as they left the restaurant. “Can’t Jinyoung and Uncle Minhyun go with us to watch the Incredibles? I want to watch it with Jinyoung too.”

 

“Uncle Minhyun should spend time with Jinyoung, baby. Maybe they can watch it together. For now, let’s give them some time together alright? You’re going to meet Jinyoung the next day anyways,” Jihoon explained. It was true, Minhyun should spend some more time with Jinyoung if he wanted the little boy to warm up to him as a parent. This was Jihoon’s little helping hand. As much as he would love to help Minhyun on his road to parenthood, there was only so little he could do. Plus, other than he didn’t want to delve deeper into the possibility of them getting closer somehow, he, again, did not want to fraternize with his students’ parents. It could possibly get him in trouble. 

 

When he and Daehwi sat on the bus that would take them home, Jihoon felt his phone buzz inside his pocket. He checked to see who if it was another text from his sister, asking where he and Daehwi were but instead, it was a text from Minhyun - his number still an unregistered contact on Jihoon’s phone. 

 

_Thank you for today. And don’t worry, I won’t let anyone know about our previous encounter. See you tomorrow, Jihoon._

 

Jihoon typed his response saying, _Thank you, see you tomorrow._

 

He hated it. It had been years since he had felt this way. The thrumming of his heart, the way his cheeks felt warm and the thought of seeing Minhyun’s face the next day filling his mind on the way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a new-found motivation to write this story. I got a bit disheartened along the way since if you've noticed from my previous works, the writing style is a bit different. I'm glad there are still people who like this either way. 
> 
> I appreciate comments about the plot if you have the time. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/parkjillegal) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Undenanable)


End file.
